Best Birthday Ever
by TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495
Summary: Jack&Sally one-shot. Sally wants to surprise Jack for his birthday, but of course, nothing ever turns out like it should. R&R!


Best Birthday Ever

By TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495

**Jack&Sally one-shotXD! Sally wants to surprise Jack for his birthday; but of course, nothing ever turns out like it should! Read On!**

July 16th was Jack's birthday. Sally wanted to do something special for her Pumpkin King. But what? Her eyes lit up. She'd make him a cake! Jack always said he loved her cooking, but not as much as he loved her! She threw on her apron and went to work.

Sally was a bit unhappy that Jack had to work on his birthday. When she mentioned that to him that morning before he left, he smiled and kissed her plush lips, promising they would do something special that night.

It was only 11 and Jack wouldn't be home until 5. She had plenty of time to finish!

She decided to make a red velvet cake with poison berry and rum icing; his favorite! She mixed everything together and popped it in the oven. The cake only took about 20 minutes to bake so she had time to clean up the kitchen and herself.

She was in the middle of a good romance story when the clock chimed; time to take the cake out of the oven. Sally was on her way to get it out when the front door opened.

She saw her boyfriend Jack walk through the door. At the sight of her lover, Sally forgot all about her cake, "Jack. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Jack chuckled and pulled his girlfriend into a hug and kissed her red hair, "I have a lunch break, so I thought I'd come spend it with the most beautiful woman in Halloween Town." He said with a wink.

Sally blushed and caught his lips in a kiss, "You're too sweet, Jack. How was I lucky enough to have someone like you?"

Jack grinned and nuzzled his skull into her hair, "I'm the lucky one," he whispered. He scooped Sally into his arms and walked with a skip in his step to the couch.

Sally let out a small squeal of surprise when Jack scooped her into his arms. Not that she minded, though.

Once they were seated on the couch, Jack pulled Sally into his lap and intertwined one hand with hers while his other laid around her hip.

She giggled and kissed her cheekbone, "So how was your day so far?"

Jack chuckled, "It really wasn't too bad. When I-," he sniffed the air, "Sally, darling, do you smell something burning?"

Sally eyes went as wide as dinner plates as she jumped from Jack's lap, "Oh, no! Your birthday cake!" she said, running to the kitchen. She grabbed oven mitts and pulled the oven door open, only to have a cloud of black smoke hit her directly in the face. Once she waved all the smoke away with her hand, she gasped.

The cake that was supposed to be red and rich was black, clumpy, and in no way edible! She had completely ruined Jack's birthday cake! She felt her eyes water up and her bottom lip quiver.

Did Jack hear her right? _'She made me a birthday cake?' _he thought as he walked towards the kitchen. He peeked through the hallway so Sally wouldn't see him.

She DID make him a cake, but really, what could you expect for someone as big-hearted as Sally. Jack then noticed that the cake was singed black and Sally had teary eyes and trembling lips. He smiled gently to himself and walked into the kitchen.

Sally put her head in her hands, trying to hide tiny sobs, when she felt a set of long, lanky, arms wrap around her from behind and soft kisses against her hair. "Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry!" she said with little tears sliding down her face.

He tightened his hold around her waist, "Shh, love. Please don't cry. This is by far the best birthday I have ever had."

"How can it be? I ruined your cake!" Sally's hands covered her mouth, trying to keep more sobs from escaping.

Jack spun her around so he could look at her face. He brushed some tears away with his thumb, "That's not the point, Sally. It's the fact that you took the time to make me a cake is what I love about it. And do you know why else this birthday is special?"

Sally sniffled, "Why?"

Without warning, Jack caught Sally's blood-red lips in a loving kiss, making sure all of his gratitude and love for her showed.

Sally was caught off guard by his kiss, but she would never deny anything from or to her Pumpkin King. She returned the kiss; bringing her hands, that were crossed, to his chest.

Jack pulled back from the kiss slowly, making it linger. He smiled and stroked her hair, "Because… this is the first of many birthdays I get to spend with you… my sweet, spooky goddess…" he whispered as he tenderly kissed the rest of her tears away.

Sally smiled through her remaining tears and brought herself closer to him, "Now I know that I'm the lucky one; to have someone as sweet and understanding as you, want me as their companion and…" she shuddered, bringing her memory back to their first kiss at Spiral Hill, "their dearest friend…"

Jack chuckled and shook his skull, "I must beg to differ, my dearest friend. I would be nothing but a lonely old skeleton without my beautiful little rag-doll by my side." He placed a soft kiss on her still trembling lips, "I was here a long time before you were, so I must have done something right in order to be blessed with you." He nuzzled his forehead against hers, "I love you, Sally…," he whispered, "I love you so much…"

Sally snuggled herself into his chest; letting tears of joy fall from her green eyes, "I love you too, Jack…"

**THE END**

**So, what did you think? I got the idea from a country sing I heard (I really wish I can remember the name of the song). Let me know how I did! R&R!**

**With Love, TLPP112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK OR SALLY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


End file.
